Darktwo
Darktwo is a fusion of Darkrai and Mewtwo. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, likely 5-A, 2-C, likely 2-B Name: 'Darktwo '''Origin: '''Pokemon Fusions '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Fusion '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Size Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Power Nullfication, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Intangibility, Petrification, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Absorption, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance To The Creation Trio's Abilities, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weather Manipulation, Spaceflight, Invisibility, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Drain, Power Swap, Power Transfer, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Etc 'Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Capable of impaling Deoxys with a spoon) '''Large Planet Level '(Dark Nova creates a planetary bomb, and he's stronger than in base) 'Low Multiverse Level '''likely '''Multiverse Level '(Fought against a corrupted Dialga and a bloodlusted Palkia, albeit they were more focused on each other than him. Also planned to merge two worlds in Poképark) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Z 'via telekinesis 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '''likely '''Large Planet Class '''possibly '''Low Multiverse Class '''to '''Multiverse Class Durability: Planet Level '''likely '''Large Planet Level '''possibly '''Low Multiverse Level '''to '''Multiverse Level Stamina: 'Very high '''Range: '''Extended melee range likely higher with teleportation and telekinesis '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Beyond Genius (Has both the intelligence of darkrai and mewtwo) '''Weaknesses: '''Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves, Its Bad Dream ability only works on sleeping opponents. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Void:' Opposing enemies are dragged into a world of total darkness that makes them sleep. *'Ominous Wind:' Darkrai creates a gust of repulsive wind. It may also raise all of Darkrai's stats at once. *'Nightmare:' A sleeping enemy sees a nightmare that inflicts damage unto him. *'Dream Eater:' Darkrai eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal its own health. *'Dark Pulse:' Darkrai releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the enemy flinch. *'Pressure:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). *'Unnerve:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. *'Life Force:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. *'Insomnia:' Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. *'Steadfast:' Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. *'Psystrike:' Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. *'Laser Focus:' Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. *'Psywave:' Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. *'Confusion:' Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. *'Disable:' Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. *'Safeguard:' Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. *'Swift:' Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. *'Future Sight:' Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. *'Psych Up:' Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. *'Miracle Eye:' This move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic Type moves with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. *'Psycho Cut:' Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Power Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and special attack with the opponent. *'Guard Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. *'Recover:' Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. *'Psychic:' Mewtwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Barrier:' Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. *'Aura Sphere:' Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. *'Mist:' Mewtwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. *'Amnesia:' Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Me First:' Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. *'Hyper Beam:' Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. *'Counter:' Mewtwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. *'Protect:' Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. *'Psydisaster:' Mewtwo's Burst Attack. Mewtwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Pokémon Category:Glass Canon Category:Geniuses